Monster
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Debe haber algo mal conmigo, es acaso un monstruo como dicen los demás, pero a pesar de ello ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Alguien dígame porque sucede todo esto. Mucha gente no puede soportar la intensidad de su mirada, mientras que yo la busco desesperadamente


**Titulo: **"Monster"

**Autora: **Ororo / Lady Orochimaru / Orochi.

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Parejas: **Thor / Loki

**Género: **Drama, romance, angst.

**Sumario: **"Debe haber algo mal conmigo, es acaso un monstruo como dicen los demás, pero a pesar de ello ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Alguien dígame porque sucede todo esto. Mucha gente no puede soportar la intensidad de su mirada, mientras que yo la busco desesperadamente"

**ADVERTENCIA: **¿Mucho angst puede considerarse algo de lo que hay que advertir? Pero bueno, igualmente, harto drama, algo de situaciones bastante agresivas y algunos temas bastante oscuros, este fic es bastante oscuro en general.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, este fic salió de mi cabeza al escuchar una canción de DEV, la que obviamente le dio el nombre a este fic, al escucharla no pude evitar pensar en Loki, así que aquí esta.

Para que tengan una idea, este fic puede ser considerada como continuación de la película de Avengers, a pesar de que yo lo escribí más basado en el comic que en la película, igual puede entenderse sin problema alguno para aquellos que no tengan mucho conocimiento del comic o recién estén indagando en este.

Ororo.

"**Monster"**

El poderoso y rubio dios asgardiano se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en su larga vida, había luchado solo y en compañía de sus hermanos de armas, Los Avengers. Un sin número de batallas en Asgard y en Midgard, siempre dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que el destino le pusiera enfrente, incluyendo su dolorosa batalla eterna con su hermano, Loki el dios de la mala suerte y las travesuras. Eternas peleas que solo le provocaban mas dolor en su corazón, mas que las heridas, mas que los golpes, las palabras que salían de la boca de Loki, esas venenosas palabras que eran mas afiladas que sus cuchillos, abriéndose camino en su interior, apuñalando su corazón, envenenándolo.

Le dolía recordar a Loki. El como habían crecido juntos, como toda su vida la habían vivido juntos en Asgard, como habían compartido experiencias, risas y discusiones, por eso el recordar que con sus propias manos había acabado con la vida de su hermano le dolía, había acabado con ese hermano que había conocido toda su vida, y le había dado vida a un monstruo que no podía dejar de querer, por mas daño que le hiciera.

Thor se culpaba por haber dejado caer a su hermano, se culpaba por no haber podido sostenerlo cuando aun colgaban del borde del Bifrost, sujetos solo por el firme agarre de su padre. Thor se culpaba a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que quien se había soltado _**había sido Loki y no él.**_

Se culpaba el no haberse dado cuenta, el no haberse percatado de que Loki estaba planeando escapar en el mismo instante en que pisaran suelo asgardiano. Podría haberlo detenido, podría haberlo intentado con más ganas, pero la verdad era que simplemente no lo había podido hacer. La verdad es que no había podido detenerle, y ahora, se encontraba libre otra vez, quien sabe donde, haciendo quien sabe, planeando quien sabe que cosa. A la espera de una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad más para causarle daño a Thor y a sus nuevos amigos, los avengers.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Thor, es que Loki le buscaría. Loki le encontraría sin importar en donde estuviese, sin importar el mundo o la dimensión, Loki siempre le encontraría.

Pero eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía en este momento, eso no quitaba la culpa que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

"_Si sigue así provocará una tormenta"_ – susurró Tony a Steve preocupándose de que el rubio dios no les escuchara, aunque tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, lo más probable es que ni aunque estuviesen gritando junto a él este les escucharía.

"_Lo sé, pero recuerda que esto no es extraño, le pasa cada tanto" –_ le respondió Rogers, parecía despreocupado pero Tony sabía mejor, sabía que a pesar de que pareciera que no le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, en realidad estaba pensando en mil y un maneras de arreglar la situación, de como hacerle sentir mejor. Pero tal como el rubio soldado había dicho, esta no era una ocurrencia nueva, cada tanto tiempo Thor parecía sumergirse en una peculiar depresión, la que siempre venia acompañada de una tormenta que parecía estar llorando en su lugar, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le entristecía tanto?

Cuando no estaban peleando, cuando no había enemigos a los que vencer, Thor comenzaba a recordar, recordaba Asgard, a su padre, a su madre, a sus amigos, a Loki. Y era allí cuando comenzaban los problemas, cada vez que Thor recordaba a su hermano parecía sumergirse en una tristeza que se reflejaba claramente en la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, en los truenos que resonaban en toda la torre, en sus pasos desganados y casi imperceptibles, tan diferentes a sus pasos normales, los que parecían resonar por cada pasillo, en cada habitación.

Los Avengers no sabían qué hacer. Ellos podían vencer villanos, salvar personas, rescatar gente, lidiar con extraterrestres y escapes masivos de prisiones, pero cuando se trataba de problemas personales, de tristeza tan profunda como esta, simplemente no podían hacer nada, no sabían exactamente que hacer, pues cada uno de ellos lidiaba con su propia tristeza, con sus propios problemas de maneras personales y solitarias, esperando que nadie notara sus estados de ánimos, cada uno, ahogándose en aquello que les pareciera mas cómodo, trabajando, construyendo, destruyendo, golpeando, pero siempre distrayéndose.

"_Steve, ¿Qué hacemos?" – _comentó Tony nuevamente, sujetando el brazo del rubio y llevándoselo a la cocina para conversar con él de manera mas tranquila, sin esa sensación de estar observando a Thor en un momento demasiado intimo.

"_No lo se, podríamos intentar distraerlo, decirle algo, conversar con el." _

"_¿Y decirle que? Ni siquiera sabemos porque esta así." – _le devolvió el moreno con brazos cruzados.

"_Quizás deberíamos preguntarle entonces." – _le dijo Steve con algo de duda, cuando de repente hizo acto de presencia Clint, en traje completo de Hawkeye, el que pasó la mirada por los presentes, para luego clavar sus ojos en Steve.

"_¡Nos necesitan en el centro!" – _exclamó el arquero

"_¿En el centro?" – _inquirió Tony, mientras mas información mas rápido podría hacer una evaluación de la situación.

"_Un ataque" – _soltó Bruce apareciendo junto al arquero – _"Según los testigos y lo que estos están diciendo del ataque…" – _el científico miró brevemente a Thor, antes de mirar a Steve – _"Parece ser obra de Loki otra vez"_

La reacción a esas palabras fue inmediata, todo el cuerpo de Thor se tensó, para luego voltearse y clavar sus ojos en Bruce, el que se colocó algo nervioso ante el firme escrutinio.

"_Vamos entonces, nos necesitan" – _dijo Tony saliendo disparado en busca de su armadura. Steve miró a Thor en busca de alguna otra clase de reacción, aparte de la tensión evidente de todo su cuerpo, el rubio dios argardiano le miró, soltó un suspiro y asintió.

"_Vamos" – _le respondió casi en un susurro haciendo aparecer a Mjolnir en su mano, toda su gloria de dios parecía haber regresado, aunque sea por unos momentos, aunque sea para enfrentar a su hermano.

Mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad, en donde les estaba esperando el ataque, Tony casi podía sentir algo extraño, como un mal presentimiento, y tomando en cuenta la mala suerte que parecía ser una constante en la vida de los avengers, sentir algo como eso no era tomado a la ligera.

"_Siento que algo no esta bien" – _dijo Iron Man al Capitán al momento que aterrizaron lejos del epicentro de todo el desastre, el que clavó sus ojos en el multimillonario.

"_Ya somos dos" – _le respondió con algo extraño en su voz, Steve también sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Al llegar al punto exacto en donde los disturbios se estaban llevando a cabo, pudieron notar que esta no seria una batalla como las de siempre, partiendo por el hecho de que no veían a Loki en ninguna parte, la gente gritaba y se alejaba corriendo, pero nada del asgardiano.

"_Bájame aquí" – _dijo Steve a Tony, el que bajo unos cuantos metros para luego soltar a Capitán América, el que cayó con una voltereta y de inmediato comenzó a ayudar a la gente, acercándose con cada paso al centro de todo el desastre que se estaba llevando a cabo, explosiones por doquier, grandes pedazos de concreto completamente congelados, lanzas y cuchillos de hielo clavados en el suelo.

"_¡Por aquí!" - _ exclamó Iron Man notando como entre el humo de las explosiones Thor estaba peleando con una criatura que parecía sacada de sus mas profundas pesadillas, un reptil que parecía mas dragón que cualquier otra cosa, lleno de espinas y oscuras escamas.+

Steve se acercó a ayudar a Thor con la criatura. Unos cuantos martillazos y golpes con el escudo bastaron para que la criatura finalmente dejará de moverse, cayendo al suelo con un estruendo que hizo retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies, si bien Steve se detuvo al ver a la criatura caída, Thor parecía no querer detenerse, golpeando y golpeando como si se estuviese desquitando con el monstruo, lo que bien podía ser exactamente eso.

"_¡Thor!" – _exclamó el Capitán sujetando el brazo del asgardiano, deteniendo sus golpes, el rubio dios miró a Steve, para luego voltearse con brusquedad acercándose a un callejón cercano con paso firme y decidido. Capitán América enarcó una ceja bajo su mascara _**¿A dónde iba Thor?**_

Thor se adentró en la oscuridad del callejón sabiendo perfectamente que lo que buscaba se encontraba escondido entre las sombras de ese lugar, podía escucharle respirar con una claridad que ningún ser humano podría alcanzar nunca.

"_¿Loki?" – _soltó en un susurro quedo, un susurro tan poco característico de él, calmado y suave. – _"Se que estas aquí"_

"_Tan perceptivo como siempre Thor" – _pudo escuchar una voz que le respondía, algo rasposa y débil, lo que era realmente preocupante ¿De donde provenía la voz? Thor no podía ver nada en la oscuridad del callejón,

"_Deja de esconderte, prometo no atacarte" – _dijo el rubio con firmeza

"_¿Crees que prometeré lo mismo?"_

"_Nunca" – _respondió con cierto cariño, escuchando la suave risa de su hermano ante la certeza de sus palabras.

"_Eres un idiota Thor"_

"_Eso dices siempre"_

"_Quizás sea verdad" – _tras esas palabras, de la nada apareció su hermano, el que estaba apoyado en la pared de ladrillos del callejón, sujetaba su brazo derecho con fuerza, el que estaba herido, Thor pudo notar el suave color azul de la piel del hombro de Loki, el que estaba al descubierto, su casco estaba desaparecido, su capa rasgada y en su totalidad no se veía del todo bien.

"_¿Qué sucedió?" – _inquirió Thor con preocupación en su voz, a lo que Loki soltó un bufido.

"_Un pequeño error técnico, nada mas" – _le dijo con la voz algo trabajada, el rubio podía ver que su hermano estaba cada vez mas azul, dejando ene videncia su herencia Jotun, lo que solo le daba un aspecto mas macabro al rojo de la sangre que emanaba de la herida de su hombro. Curioso, su sangre aun era roja.

"_¡Thor!" – _Iron Man apareció junto al dios del trueno, al parecer ya habían lidiado con todo lo demás – _"¿Qué estas haciendo?" – _estaba preguntando cuando notó la presencia del hermano menor de Thor – _"Loki" – _Tony levantó una de sus manos dispuesto a disparar de inmediato.

"_No" - _ dijo Thor sujetando el brazo de Tony, el que le miró a través de la mascara de metal de su armadura.

"_Thor, hay que ponerlo bajo custodia" – _dijo Iron Man con su voz metalizada.

"_Entiendo perfectamente que se tiene que hacer eso…" – _comenzó Thor con palabras bien elegidas – _"Pero recuerda que Loki es un dios, no cualquier prisión de Midgard puede contenerle por siempre"_

"_Lo se, pero…"_

"_Por eso vendrá con nosotros, estará bajo mi custodia" – _soltó con firmeza, a lo que Iron Man le miró incrédulo ¿Estaba acaso en su sano juicio?

"_¿Tu custodia?" _

"_Si, se quedará conmigo, con nosotros, ¿Quien mejor para custodiarlo que los avengers?" – _se detuvo un segundo – _"Además, esta herido"_

"_Estas hablando estupideces Thor…" – _escuchó la voz de Loki, el que se había acercado a los dos avengers – _"Apenas este bien te atacaré"_

"_Eso no lo dudo" _

Antes de que Loki o alguien pudiese decir algo mas al respecto, el dios de ojos verdes cayó inconsciente al suelo, en segundos Thor estaba a su lado, tomándole entre sus brazos, notando lo frio que este estaba, como la herida que tenia en su brazo y hombro estaba ahora cubierta por una fina capa de hielo, el que despedía un suave brillo azulado y que había detenido la hemorragia.

"_¿Entonces?" – _inquirió Iron Man.

"_Ya oíste hombre de metal, Loki viene con nosotros" – _le respondió Thor caminando y saliendo del callejón, Tony soltó un largo suspiro.

"_Le diré a Steve" – _susurró mas para si mismo que para los dos. Tony siguió al rubio asgardiano, notando con cierta curiosidad como este ultimo sostenía a su hermano, como lo cargaba entre sus brazos con tanto cuidado, tanto cariño, como si no hubiese estado dejando un desastre meros minutos atrás. Siendo lo inteligente que era, Tony sabía que había algo mas en todo esto, había algo en la relación de Thor Y Loki que ninguno de ellos dos parecía notar por completo, como si ese algo tirara de ellos y los obligara a pelear sin razón aparente.

"_¿Iron man?" – _escuchó la voz de Steve por el comunicador – _"¿Estoy viendo a Thor cargando a Loki?"_

"_Así es"_

"_**Esto no puede ser bueno"**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos días habían transcurrido desde el ataque. Dos días desde que Loki estaba en la torre Avenger, siendo vigilado atentamente por Thor.

Dos días en los que Loki no había despertado. El dios de ojos verdes seguía inconsciente, sin mostrar signo alguno de despertar, mientras que la herida de su hombro estaba casi por completo curada, por ello Thor no podía dejar de estar preocupado al darse cuenta de que Loki seguía inconsciente. ¿Por qué no despertaba?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por esta hizo acto de presencia Steve Roger, el cual venia vestido de manera casual, con aquella ropa solo usaba cuando estaba en la torre, entre la comodidad de amigos y compañeros de armas.

Steve se acercó hacia Thor, el que no se había movido del lado de Loki. El rubio soldado clavó sus ojos en el dios de ojos verdes para luego mirar a Thor, con aquellos ojos claros llenos de incertidumbres, llenos de preguntas que esperaba fueran contestadas ahora.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer cuando despierte?" – _le preguntó Steve sin mayor preámbulo, sin molestarse si quiera en bajar el volumen de su voz, ya que sabia perfectamente de que Loki no despertaría, llevaba dos días sin despertar, el soldado suponía que el menor de los dioses estaba en alguna clase de sueño curativo, esperando recuperar todas sus fuerzas antes de despertar, o por lo menos eso creía él.

"_Aun no lo se" – _le respondió Thor mirándole fijamente, dejando que sus dudas se reflejaran en sus ojos, Steve se cruzó de brazos.

"_Él tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo" – _le dijo con firmeza.

"_Lo se, pero…no quiero dejarlo solo" – _dijo Thor con voz preocupada, a lo que Steve le miró con una ceja arqueada, con una expresión incrédula en su rostro, como si no creyera del todo las palabras que acababa de decir el dios.

"_No puedes olvidar todas las cosas que ha hecho, a todas las personas que han muerto por su causa" – _soltó con reproche en la voz, y Thor sabía que Steve decía la verdad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Loki, todo lo que hacia su hermano menor, cada acción le hacia quererle mas, extrañarle mas.

"_Nunca podré olvidar eso" – _y no mentía, por mas de que su corazón le dijera una cosa, sabía que no podría cambiar a su hermano así como así, con simples palabras, las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, ambos habían cambiado mucho. Desde aquella fatídica caída del puente arcoíris Loki había pasado ha convertirse en un monstruo imparable, poderoso y cargado de una ira que parecía querer dirigir solo a Thor.

"_Tus acciones me hacen dudar de tu juicio" – _dijo Steve con cierto cuidado, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero tenia que tocar el tema, no podía dejar que el antiguo cariño de Thor perjudicara a todos en la tierra. Si algo era Steve, eso era determinado.

"_Steve" – _había soltado con voz suave – "_Si Tony enloqueciera ¿No harías todo lo posible por seguir a su lado? – _preguntó – _"A pesar de sus malas acciones, a pesar de las personas que pudiera haber asesinado, ¿Intentarías seguir a su lado?" – _Steve abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante las palabras del asgardiano, el cariño que sentía Thor por Loki iba mas allá de lo que había pensado, y sus palabras habían calado fondo en el interior del soldado, en especial porque estaba seguro de que Thor sabia perfectamente cual sería su respuesta.

"_Si, haría hasta lo imposible" – _le respondió con total sinceridad – _"Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? Loki esta completamente fuera de control" – _dijo – _"No creo que hayan palabras que puedas decir que le hagan cambiar"_

"_Eso no me detendrá, haré todo lo que pueda"_

"_Espero que no olvides que las mentiras, el desastre y el caos son partes inherentes de Loki, por favor ten cuidado Thor, no te arriesgues a caer en algo de lo que no podrás salir después" – _le dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio dios del trueno, el que agachó la mirada antes de responder.

"_Yo creo que ya es muy tarde" – _le dijo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, era mas una mueca, cargada de cierta ironía y de algo de dolor – _"La gran mayoría de la gente no puede aguantarle cerca, y a pesar de ello yo siempre estoy buscando su mirada, estoy buscando su atención, queriendo que me mire solo a mi, y muchas veces lo logro…a un gran costo" – _soltó sin mirar directamente a Steve, sabiendo que le había sorprendido, y quizás horrorizado.

"_Thor…"_

"_Quizás hay algo malo conmigo también, quererlo demasiado quizás me ha envenenado los sentidos"_

"_¿Realmente creer eso?"_

"_No lo se"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y allí estaba ahora Thor, sentado en el borde de la cama, de su cama, en donde descansaba Loki, en donde podía ver con cuidado cada detalle, ahogarse en cada cosa que había extrañado todos esos años sin él, todo ese tiempo que Loki había estado perdido en las sombras. Cada vez que Loki atacaba, cada vez que aparecía haciendo estragos, Thor no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que su hermano estuviese vivo, aunque tuviese que ir a pelear contra él, a intentar detenerlo, y que al final del día solo lograse alejarlo nuevamente, verle partir a donde sea que iba cuando era vencido por los avengers.

Pero ahora intentaría hacer las cosas diferentes, ahora intentaría detenerle, intentaría hacerle entrar en razón, y si eso no resultaba…

Thor estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas extremas.

Thor no quería volver a perder a su hermano, y si para ello tenia que convertirlo en su prisionero, el dios del trueno no dudaría en hacerlo, después de todo, si no podía soltarse, no podría hacer estragos en la ciudad.

El rubio dios asgardiano sonrió.

Quizás lo que le había dicho a Steve no había estado tan lejos de la verdad, quizás realmente algo de la maldad de su hermano había pasado hacia él.

O quizás…simplemente había llegado a su límite.

No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Loki nunca más.

Y si para ello tenia que convertirse en un monstruo también, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue la amplia y macabra sonrisa de su hermano.

"_Nada podrá ser igual después de esto" – _resonaron las palabras Thor en la habitación.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
